


Action figure theatre: Leisure time for Sherlock and John

by DieAstra



Series: Sherlock action figure comics [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John enjoy some leisure time before the next case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Action figure theatre: Leisure time for Sherlock and John

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Sherlock/Leisure%20Time/PA250015.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Sherlock/Leisure%20Time/PA250030.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Sherlock/Leisure%20Time/PA250033.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Sherlock/Leisure%20Time/PA250055.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Sherlock/Leisure%20Time/PA250053.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Sherlock/Leisure%20Time/PA250059.jpg.html)


End file.
